


Almost

by AlwaysMyChoices



Category: The Royal Romance (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Break Up, F/M, Love Triangles, Post-Break Up, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-03-18
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:07:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,545
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23195227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlwaysMyChoices/pseuds/AlwaysMyChoices
Summary: It's Collins Alexander's wedding day, and the moment Liam steps into the Manhattan church, he's faced with the fact he's not the one waiting for her at the altar. Tasked with saying goodbye one final time, Liam hopes that Collins will change her mind, but is he too late?
Relationships: Liam (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s), Main Character (The Royal Romance)/Original Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	Almost

**Author's Note:**

> originally posted on Tumblr by @AlwaysMyChoices

The city appeared in bursts of energy and flashes of sunlight through skyscrapers, rising on the horizon and then slowly enveloping the town car as it grew closer to the metropolis. There was a new sight on every corner, an original story in every passing pedestrian. Tourists clamored for pictures in front of landmarks while locals averted them in favor of faster commutes.

The sights mesmerized Maxwell, and for a moment, I envied his innocence and longed to share his happiness. I yearned for freedom from my shackles, yet in the city of liberty, I felt more trapped than ever. The light in my darkness had long extinguished, but I still remembered the way the sun felt on my skin. I waited to forget and find happiness in complacency, but I was disappointed by the same dull pain every morning.

I struggled to center my attention to my friends, frequently losing myself to thoughts of years past. Even as Drake and Maxwell bickered in the back of the car, my eyes were always shifting to the horizon. I was always looking for something out of sight. Intensely, I longed to see that beautiful green monument once again and remember the days of youth and freedom. The years passed with blinding speed, though pieces of time lingered in all their splendor. If I’d known such happiness would end in such pain, would I do it again? 

“Oooh, let’s stop for hot dogs!” Maxwell exclaimed, pointing at a passing food cart, and Drake groaned.

“We just got cronuts in the airport!” Drake countered. Their frustration with one another was exasperated by the stress of the impending event and the preceding international flight. Normally, I would have been entertained by their discord, but today was anything but ordinary.

“We’re in New York for less than 48 hours. We have to enjoy all of it,” Maxwell insisted, and Drake’s eyes narrowed in return.

“We’re here for a _purpose_ ,” Drake’s agitation was steeped in something beyond Maxwell’s control, and I wanted to intervene. It was hardly Maxwell’s fault that Drake fell in love with her, too, but I feared speaking of it directly. Of _her_ directly.

I still didn’t know what I was doing here.

_What the fuck was I doing?_

“We have arrived, your majesty,” the driver’s calm voice cut through the excitement in the back of the limo, and my heart stopped.

All at once, all of the counter arguments that previously kept me away flooded my mind, and they were suddenly so compelling. Why was I here? I was uninvited to this party for a reason, yet I had the audacity to crash it. 

Fear urged me to stay in the car and send my friends ahead, opting for a solemn walk in Central Park instead of facing the truth. Yet hope lingered deep down in my soul and begged me to _try_. All she ever did was try for me, and I owed it to her to do the same for her. And even if she didn’t change her mind- even if I was too late-, I was so desperate to _see_ her.

Each step out of the limo was shaky and tentative. A voice in the back of my mind reminded me that I still had time to run away, but I pushed it aside and took the next step. And then the next. And then I was committed.

Maxwell ran ahead of us, using text messages to navigate the cathedral. He managed the commotion with ease. His excitement carried him through the day, and at that moment, I realized that his love for Collins was the purest. Out of the men that admired her, his brotherly affection didn’t rely on mutuality or confirmation. He loved and supported her through every decision, and for the second time today, I envied Maxwell.

I wanted to give that to her, too. I wanted to be the supportive figure, forever in her corner. I wanted to genuinely support her today, but how could I?

“Maxwell!” Hanna’s voice was familiar and offered a sliver of solace as it radiated through the halls, her petite frame suddenly full of happiness as she rushed towards her friends. Maxwell, naturally, got the first hug while Drake got the second. When she reached me, Hanna paused.

I recognized the strange glint in her eyes.

She wondered why I was here. She worried what I would do. And most notably, she pitied me.

My hopes dashed by the polite smile on her lips, I lowered my gaze and waited for her to tell me to leave. She would have been right to do so, but I prayed she wouldn’t.

“King Liam,” Hanna bowed her head respectfully, but as her hands reached for mine and squeezed them supportively, I felt a wave of relief.

She never said what everyone was thinking, and I was grateful. The past lingered in the air and acted as an unspoken reminder of all of this day represented.

“Come on, Collins will want to see you,” Hanna beamed at Maxwell, and she guided him through the cathedral. Drake followed along, but I hesitated.

After all of this time, could I really see her? Especially today?

As we neared the dressing room, laughter and the clinking of champagne glasses could be heard. Joy emanated from the space, though there was a twinge of sadness we all felt and ignored.

 _We never thought it would happen like this_.

Hanna opened the door with a flourish, exposing a room of women in matching blush gowns. I recognized most, but they all recognized me. They attempted to contain their shock, but hushed whispers exposed their wonder as they all stared. Penelope offered a small wave, but Olivia didn’t hesitate to walk to me.

I recognized the fire in her eyes and swallowed the lump in my throat.

“What are you doing here?” Olivia hissed, lowering her voice to minimize those listening in.

“Hello to you, too, Olivia,” I neglected her question.

“Liam Rys, I swear to God-“

“I’m just here for her, Olivia,” I answered truthfully, ashamed of the raw emotion in my voice.

“Are you _sure_ you can be here?” there was something unusual in her watchful gaze. She was angry at me for crashing a party she’d been so instrumental in planning, yes, but there was more. She was concerned for me.

If a Nevrakis was concerned, maybe I shouldn’t be here…

But I couldn’t back out now.

Especially not when I heard that laugh approaching.

The world stopped as I was suddenly overwhelmed with the familiarity of the sound. Happiness swelled through my chest, and something long dormant suddenly sprang to life. It was _her_.

Collins Alexander stepped through the door with graceful ease, her smile radiating through the sea of crowded and excited people. She was a vision. Dripping with white and pearls, Collins exuded beauty and elegance. Her dark hair tucked into an intricated up-do only made her green eyes shine even brighter, and it took my breath away. 

She’s happy.

And I’m going to ruin it.

Simultaneously, the urge to run and the urge to approach her fought for my acceptance. I stood paralyzed from indecisiveness and a feeling I’d pushed away: love.

“ _Liam_.”

I stopped, hearing the whisper through the commotion, and I found her eyes staring right into mine.

Collins took a moment to compose herself, self-consciously smoothing her white gown, and the ring on her finger reflected the light from the chandelier, only calling more attention to the diamond sitting on her hand.

“Everyone, it’s almost time!” one of the women in blush announced and sent the room into chatter, everyone abuzz with anticipation.

I could see the sudden panic in Collins’ eyes, yet she contained it with a polite smile as she looked around the room.

“Can I just get a minute, you guys? I just need to get into the right headspace,” Collins asked the women, and though they were mildly concerned with the request. Who were they to say no on her big day?

I joined the group of everyone filing out of the room, unsure what to say but fully aware that I was the one that forced her to need solitude.

“Liam, can you stay?” Collins asked as I was on the cusp of the doorway. My group of friends stopped in shock, all looking at each other with quiet alarm. Olivia’s eyes shot to me, silently warning me not to mess this up, but none were as shocked as me.

I stepped back into the room, watching my friends file out as they kept their worries to themselves, and soon we were alone.

The silence between the two of us was deafening, and the space separating us was isolating. Together, we were alone but united. We were separated but still loved one another. We were strangers but knew each other better than we knew ourselves.

“I didn’t think you’d come,” Collins broke the silence, staring at me with those wide green eyes.

“You didn’t invite me,” I laughed softly.

Collins looked down, momentarily ashamed of her decision to leave me off the guest list.

“You came anyway,” Collins chewed on her lower lip, a nervous habit I recognized, and it took all of my willpower not to hold her. I wanted to make it better- to make her happy. But affection would only make it worse. She wasn’t mine to hold anymore.

“It’s your wedding day… How could I miss that?” my voice cracked, tangible evidence of the war raging inside of me. It took everything I had not to break down. I called on every ounce of strength just to stay strong for her. It was always for her…

I could crash a party, and I could live without the love of my life, but I couldn’t ruin Collins’ wedding day, even if I always thought I’d be the one waiting for her at the end of the aisle.

Collins grew quiet again, anxiously fiddling with her veil as she avoided my eyes.

“I’m sorry I didn’t invite you.”

“I understand. You don’t need to apologize,” I insisted.

“Yes, I do.”

And by the way she looked at me, I knew we weren’t talking about the wedding invitation anymore.

“You look so beautiful,” I breathed.

“Thank you,” a small smile perked at Collins’ lips, “Olivia thought I needed to be more intimidating. She suggested I replace the bouquet with an ax.”

My laugh was genuine, and the sound seemed to please Collins, her face lighting up in a way I hadn’t seen since the night she left the palace.

 _Knock. Knock_.

Collins and I both jumped at the sound, turning to face the door to the bridal dressing room. A voice came from the other side, telling us, “It’s really almost time, Collins!”

“Just another moment, Alice!” Collins called out in return, holding on to this moment just as tight as I was.

The voice retreated, and my attention returned to Collins, suddenly fearing the ticking clock. There was so little time left. My last hope was slipping away with every passing second. There were only so many minutes left before Collins Alexander replaced her last name and was gone forever.

“Can you help me with something? I can’t seem to get this bracelet on,” Collins blushed, holding out her wrist for me, and I approached carefully, memorizing everything about her.

I memorized the way her green eyes sparkled when she looked at me. I memorized the crinkle in her eyes when she smiled and the small freckle on her left shoulder. I memorized the smell of her perfume and the way she just _fit_ with me in a way I’d never felt with anyone else.

When Collins presented the bracelet, I found a smile on my lips.

She remembered. She remembered loving me. Maybe she never forgot…

“You kept this?” I held the pearl bracelet, tracing the pearl from the grotto with appreciation.

“Of course, I did,” Collins laughed softly, “Just like you kept those jade cufflinks.”

She eyed my suit, smirking as she spotted the cufflinks, and I flushed in response.

Collins let out a small gasp as my hand skimmed her wrist, carefully placing the pearl bracelet on her wrist and appreciating the sight. It warmed my heart to see it there. A piece of me – of us – still present even if the years had driven us apart.

But when she looked at me…

I saw the waitress in New York, eyes full of magic and promise. I saw the girl I fell in love with and who fell in love with me, and for a moment, it was like it never happened. It was like a second chance, and fate begged us both to take it.

And I almost did.

But then I saw the scar on her shoulder. A reminder of the assignation attempt that almost took her from me, the beginning of the end. I remembered the fights and the night I decided to put her first. The night where her safety and happiness became more important than us. The night I let her go…

I stepped away, overwhelmed with the memories, and Collins looked down, unable to contain her disappointment. Watching her wipe away the tear forming in her eyes felt like a knife to the heart, but I watched in silent pain. I couldn’t ask her to do this. I couldn’t ask her to take on this life just for me. Especially on her wedding day.

Collins started to walk to the door, but she paused with the doorknob in hand.

A sad smile on her lips, she looked over her shoulder and said four words I would treasure for the rest of my life, “I love you, Liam.”

I told her the truth, “I love you, too, Collins.”

She waited one last time- for me to stop her. To make her stay. To try again.

But then she walked out of the door and rejoined the wedding party.

That day, Collins Alexander and Atticus Stuart had a wedding with all of the fanfare a Cordonian duchess and an American diplomat could garner. Statesmen, businessmen, nobles, and college friends alike stepped into the grand cathedral to witness the affair, and magazines eagerly prepared to document the event.

I’d done enough crashing for one day and respectfully stepped out of the church, sitting on a nearby bench. I watched as New York moved around me found hope in the city’s energy. If New York could keep going, maybe I could, too.

I waited for the bells to chime and tell me that the love of my life married another. I waited so long that I almost gave up.

And then the doors flew open, sending nearby pigeons into the air.

A girl dripping in white and pearls stood at the top of the staircase, her dark hair falling out of the intricate style as the breeze rushed across her face. Her smile radiated freedom, and her green eyes searched the streets until they found me.

I almost begged Collins not to marry someone else.

She almost allowed me to let her go.

And we almost didn’t live happily ever after.

_**Almost**._


End file.
